Burning, Drowning, and Chasing
by KalosDragoness
Summary: Alaska had always had a perfect life. A perfect life that she never wanted. She never had a chance to nurture, to care for something, to win. That was her life before she heard a Charmeleon's cry in the forest. (Characters are OCs)


Alaska couldn't believe it. She actually did it.

She ran away.

Away from everything. From home, from her parents. Since growing up, she had a perfect life. Her parents gave her everything she asked for, even though she didn't demand anything like a spoiled child.

Of course, there was a reason for her escape. It was ironic really. Alaska's parents were famous Pokemon breeders, but she didn't even own a Pokeball (she knew it was stupid to run without anyone defending her. It was pure luck that every soul she ran into was friendly).

There was another reason. She was two years older than a ten year old, the average age for a child to start his training life.

Two years ago, she would have gotten a Fennecin, a Chespin, or at least a Froakie. Two years ago, she would have walked down a dirt path, grinning as she counted her badges. Two years ago, she would have been the Kalos Champion.

But everytime she brought this up, the response was the same: _"Champions are ridiculous! Why not be a breeder?"_

It got over her head for the past two years. She couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed her stuff, opened her window, then snuck out.

Now she was here. In a forest, one with nature.

"CHAR!"

Alaska's blue eyes shot open wide. She knew it was a Pokemon. And her ultimate love for the creature caused her to run from where she was.

 _Where are you?_ she thought worriedly. The sudden scream was filled with nothing but pain and anguish.

The black-haired girl stopped near a bush when it rustled. She took a closer look, and her face filled with dread as she did.

There lay a small, red, lizard-like Pokemon. It was filled with countless wounds, and its eyes were shining with unshed tears of pain.

The Pokemon was a stranger, but Alaska was familiar with its species: A Charmeleon. It was a female, older than herself.

The Charmeleon's blue eyes finally lay on the shocked girl, and the reaction was unexpected.

"Char! Char!"

Alaska had a gift, a gift that allowed her to understand Pokemon, but her skills weren't fully developed so all she heard was: _"...away..human!"_

She suddenly had a feeling this Charmeleon didn't like humans.

Charmeleon tried in vain to get away, but Alaska continued to reach out to her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you..GOTCHA!"

She smiled in triumph when the small fire lizard was finally inher her arms, but the latter contiuned to squirm.

 _"..me..go!"_

"Don't worry, Chasie, I got you."

The Charmeleon glared at her fiercely, but it did not attack, obviously too weak.

Then, suddenly, her face softened ever so slightly, making Alaska smile.

Said smile shifted into a horrified gape as she felt something drop on her.

Water.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled. Out of all the times in the world, it had to be raining now.

Her worried eyes averted to the Charmeleon, Chasie (she seemed to like it). Her heart shattered when she saw her eyes closed. With that, she quickly looked at her tail, and her shoulders sagged in relief.

There was still fire, but Chasie seemes to be trying her very best to keep herself alive.

Thinking quickly, Alaska ran. She didn't know where she was running, she just prayed to Arceus that she would be able to find shelter.

And she did.

It was a big cave. As soon as they reached it, Alaska gently put the unconcious Charmeleon on the ground. She grabbed a few sticks and put them in front of Chasie's tail flame, successfully lighting them up. She then put them around Chasie, hoping to a warm her.

Next, she grabbed her bag and began drying the poor creature when she pulled out a cloth.

After what what seemed like 30 minutes, Alaska noticed Chasie's tail flame had finally started to grow bright.

The girl sighed in relief. She lay down beside Chasie, laying an arm over her sleeping form, hoping to provide more warmth.

She admitted, most people would deem her absolutely crazy for going through all that trouble for a Pokemon she didn't even know.

She didn't care, though. She loved Pokemon to death; she would never let them suffer in her watch.

As Alaska stared at Chasie's finally serene face, she smiled, bringing past words to life.

"Don't worry, Chasie. I got you."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The first emotion that came to Alaska's heart in the morning was fear.

That was all as she stared at the spot where Chasie formerly lay.

She grabbed her bag and prepared to look for her outside (there was no way she was leaving Chasie out there; she was surely still weak from yesterday)..until she heard a voice.

Only she was hearing it though. It was coming from her heart. It told her to got the back of the cave.

Pretty soon, she just shrugged. Heart is then.

As she walked farther, she squinted her eyes. The cave seemed to be..lighted up?

Wait..

"Is that fire?" she questioned herself. She picked up her pace, getting more curious as she neared.

One more turn.

Then she saw it.

Saw _her._

She was much more different than her original form, but she could recognize anyone. Her skin was bright orange, her form larger than Alaska now, and she had grown wings. The flame on her tail showed her that she had never felt so alive before.

"Ch-chasie?"

There was no doubt. The formerly weak Charmeleon had turned into this beautiful, magnificent, Charizard.

 _But it remained and would always remain a fact that Chasie's new form didn't catch Alaska's full attention. Instead, it was the gentle shimmer in her eyes and the grateful, loving smile plastered on her face._


End file.
